ladygagafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lady Gaga
thumb Stefani Germanotta (née Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta), plus connue sous son nom de scène Lady Gaga, est une chanteuse-compositrice américaine originaire de New-York. Biographie 660px-0,661,0,360-Slider-Biography-A.png|'1986-2008'|link=Les premières années|linktext=La naissance d'une superstar 660px-0,661,0,360-Slider-Biography-B.png|'2008-2009'|link=Lady Gaga/The Fame|linktext=L'ère The Fame 660px-0,661,0,360-Slider-Biography-C.png|'2009-2010'|link=Lady Gaga/The Fame Monster|linktext=L'ère The Fame Monster 660px-0,661,0,360-Slider-Biography-D.png|'2011-maintenant'|link=Lady Gaga/Born This Way|linktext=L'ère Born This Way Le talent artistique Style musical et influence Gaga s'est beaucoup inspirée d'artistes glam rock, comme David Bowie ou Freddie Mercury, mais aussi d'artistes pop rock comme Madonna et Michael Jackson. La chanson de Queen Radio Ga Ga est à l'origine de son pseudonyme, Lady Gaga. Elle nous explique : "J'adorais Freddie Mercury et un tube de Queen s'appelait Radio Gaga. C'est pourquoi j'adore ce nom ... Freddie était unique, c'était l'une des plus grandes personnalités de la musique pop." En réponse aux comparaisons faites entre elle et Madonna, Gaga réagit : "Je ne veux pas paraître prétentieuse, mais mon but est de révolutionner la musique pop. La dernière révolution fut lancée par Madonna il y a 25 ans." Les autres inspirations musicales de Gaga incluent Whitney Houston, Britney Spears, Grace Jones et la chanteuse de Blondie, Debbie Harry. Dans une interview accordée à Yahoo! Singapour, elle répondit que Cyndi Lauper était une personne qu'elle admirait, et elle nota également la raison pour laquelle son dernier album, Born This Way, était plus fondé sur le rock. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait conçu cet album pour ses fans, comme ils réagissaient plus aux chansons rock plutôt que pop. Gaga a la tessiture d'un contralto. La mode :: Article détaillé : La mode sur Gagapedia Gaga a déclaré que la mode avait une grande influence. Elle considère Donatella Versace comme sa muse. Gaga possède sa propre équipe créative appelée la Haus of Gaga, qu'elle dirige personellement. L'équipe créé la plupart des costumes, accessoires de scène et des coiffures. Son amour de la mode provient de sa mère, qu'elle décrit comme "toujours très bien entretenue et belle." "Quand je compose de la musique, je pense aux habits que je voudrais porter sur scène. C'est un tout : la performance artistique, la performance pop artistique, la mode. Pour moi, tout vient ensemble et devient une véritable histoire qui va réveiller un superfan. Je veux amener cela. Je veux que l'imaginaire soit tellement fort que les fans voudront manger et goûter et lécher chaque partie de nous." Le Global Language Monitor a nommé Lady Gaga comme le Mot le plus en vogue au niveau de la mode, et sa marque de fabrique ("pas de pantalons") en 3ème place. Entertainment Weekly a placé les accessoires de Gaga à la fin de sa liste du best-of de la décennie, expliquant "Que ça soit une robe fate de Muppets ou de bulles, les ensembles outranciers de Gaga construisent une performance artistique dans le courant dominant. Philanthropie En plus de sa carrière musicale, Gaga a élargi son répertoire en tant que philanthropiste qui a contribué à divers travaux humanitaires et oeuvres de charité. Virgin Mobile RE*Generation Le tremblement de terre à Haïti (2010) thumb|Le T-Shirt que Gaga confectionna pour aider Haïti Bien qu'ayant décliné une invitation à enregistrer une chanson de bienfaisance, Gaga performa un concert du Monster Ball Tour après le tremblement de terre à Haïti (survenu en 2010) et le dédia à la caisse de secours de reconstruction du pays. Ce concert, qui a eu lieu au Radio City Music Hall de New York, le 24 janvier 2010, permis de collecter près de 500.000 $ pour financer la reconstruction d'Haïti, notamment grâce au merchandising et aux recettes du concert. Le tremblement de terre et le tsunami à Tohoku (2011) Quelques heures après le tremblement de terre et le tsunami survenu à Tohoku (Japon), le 21 mars 2011, Gaga tweeta un message et un lien vers des bracelets de Prière pour le Japon. Avec la société, elle conçut un bracelet dont l'intégralité des revenus seraient versés à la croix rouge Japonaise. Le 29 mars, les revenus des bracelets atteignirent 1,5 million de dollars. Elle performa également au spectacle de charité de MTV Japan à Makuhari Messe, le 25 juin 2011. Cependant, l'avocat Alyson Oliver porta plainte contre Gaga à Detroit en juin 2011, en dénonçant le fait qu'un extra de 3,99 $ de frais de port était ajouté au prix initial, ce qui permettrait à Gaga de se faire de l'argent sur le dos de l'association. Gaga en personne considéra cette plainte comme étant "sans mérite" et "mensongère". MAC AIDS Viva Glam Gaga a également contribué à la lutte contre le SIDA et les MST, en intervenant auprès des jeunes femmes sur les risques de ces maladies. En collaboration avec Cyndi Lauper, Gaga s'associa avec MAC Cosmetics pour lancer une gamme de rouge à lèvres sous leur marque cosmétique secondaire, Viva Glam. Nommés respectivement Viva Glam Gaga et Viva Glam Cyndi, toutes les recettes nettes des deux gammes de rouges à lèvres furent donnés à la campagne de la marque cosmétique pour prévenir du SIDA et des MST partout dans le monde. Dans une déclaration de presse, Gaga déclara : "Je ne veux pas que Viva Glam soit un simple rouge à lèvres que vous achetez pour aider une cause. Je veux qu'il soit comme un rappel, pour que quand vous sortez la nuit, vous pensiez à mettre un préservatif dans votre sac à main, juste à côté du rouge à lèvres." En 2011, Lady Gaga se joignit une nouvelle fois, mais en solo, à l'association MAC Viva Glam, et ressortit une nouvelle gamme de rouge à lèvres et de cosmétiques. Avec sa performance de la chanson bilingue "Americano", issue de son second album studio Born This Way (2011), Gaga relance le débat de la loi de l'immigration en Arizona. Elle performa pour la première fois la chanson à Guadalajara, l'étape mexicaine de son Monster Ball Tour, en annonçant à la presse locale qu'elle ne peut pas "supporter la plupart des lois injustes sur l'immigration" aux USA. Le sacrifice Digital Life Gaga, ainsi que d'autres stars telles que Justin Timberlake ou encore Usher, a rejoint une nouvelle campagne nommée Digital Life Sacrifice au nom de l'association d'Alicia Keys, Keep A Child Alive. Les célébrités qui se sont jointes au mouvement devaient arrêter d'utiliser les réseaux sociaux Facebook et Twitter le 1er décembre (la journée mondiale contre le SIDA). Ils pouvaient les réutiliser dès que le montant de 1 million de $ de dons était atteint. Les participants avaient filmé leur "dernier tweet et testament" et apparaissaient dans des pubs les montrant enfermés dans des cercueils pour représenter leur "mort digitale". Leigh Blake, le président de Keep A Child Alive, a déclaré : "J'ai le sentiment que Lady Gaga va remplir l'objectif à elle toute seule. Elle a plus de 7,2 millions de followers sur Twitter et presque 24 millions de fans sur Facebook. Elle a une fanbase très mobilisée et c'est très beau à voir, et elle est capable d'attirer l'attention sur ces thèmes, ce qui est très important, vous voyez, et ces personnes suivent ça et agissent." Le plaidoyer de la communauté LGBT Gaga attribue la majeure partie de son succès en tant qu'artiste principale à la communauté gay, et est devenue une icône gay. Au début de sa carrière, elle a eu des difficultés à être jouée en radio, et elle a déclaré : "le tournant pour moi a été la communauté gay. J'avais tellement de fans gay et ils étaient si francs avec moi et ils m'ont vraiment permis de m'élever. Ils m'ont toujours soutenu et je les soutiendrais toujours. Ce n'est pas facile de créér une fanbase." Elle a remercié FlyLife, une compagnie de marketing LGBT basée à Manhattan, avec lequel son label Interscope collabore, dans les crédits de The Fame : "Je vous aime tellement. Vous étiez le premier battement de coeur de ce projet, et votre soutien et votre brillance signifie tout pour moi. Je me battrais toujours pour la communauté gay, main dans la main avec cette communauté incroyable." Une de ses premières apparitions télévisées était en mai 2008, lors des NewNowNext Awards, une cérémonie organisée par la chaîne de télévision LGBT, Logo, où elle chantait "Just Dance". En juin de la même année, elle performa de nouveau la chanson à la Gay Pride de San Francisco. Après la sortie de The Fame, elle a révélée que la chanson "Poker Face" concernait sa bisexualité. Dans une interview accordée à Rolling Stone, elle a parlé de la réaction de ses petits amis vis-à-vis de sa bisexualité, expliquant: "Le simple fait de savoir que je suis attiré par les femmes, ils sont tout de suite intimidés. Ca les gène plus qu'autre chose. C'est comme si qu'ils pensaient: "Je ne veux pas d'un plan à trois. Je suis heureuse qu'avec toi"." Quand elle fut invitée au Ellen DeGeneres Show en mai 2009, elle remercia Ellen pour être "une inspiration pour les femmes et pour la communauté gay". Le 11 octobre 2009, elle proclama que le rassemblement de la Marche pour l'Egalité Nationale était "l'évènement le plus important de sa carrière". Elle termina son discours par un "Bénissez Dieu et bénissez les gays", un discours similaire à celui prononcé aux MTV Video Music Awards 2009 un mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle a reçu le prix du Meilleur Nouvel Artiste. Au dîner de la Campagne pour les Droits de l'Homme, qui a eu lieu la même semaine que le rassemblement, elle a chanté le tube de John Lennon, "Imagine", en déclarant: " Je ne vais pas jouer une de mes chansons ce soir car ce soir, ce n'est pas mon soir, c'est votre soir." Elle a modifié les paroles d'origines de la chanson pour rappeler la mort de Matthew Shepard, un étudiant tué à cause de sa sexualité. Gaga s'est adressé au peuple lors du rassemblement "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" de la SLDN en 2010. Lors des MTV Video Music Awards 2010, Gaga a fait son entrée accompagnée de 4 membres des Forces Armées des Etats-Unis (Mike Almy, David Hall, Katie Miller et Stacy Vasquez). A cause de la loi "Don't Ask, Don't Tell", les 4 militaires furent exclus de l'armée à cause de leur sexualité. Pour augmenter son impact, Gaga a également porté une robe faite d'animaux morts. Gaga espérait que la viande, plus connue sous le nom de "meat dress" (robe de viande), soit interprétée comme une déclaration des droits de l'homme, qui s'appuie sur celles de la communauté LGBT, ajoutant que "si on ne se tient pas debout pour ce que nous soutenons, et si on ne se bat pas pour ses droits, bientôt on aura autant de droits que de viande sur nos propres os." Plus tard, elle publia trois vidéos YouTube pour conseiller ses fans de contacter leurs Sénateurs afin de renverser la loi. Fin septembre 2010, elle fit un discours lors du rassemblement "4the14K", organisé par la SLDN au parc Deering Oaks, à Portland, dans le Maine. Le nom de ce rassemblement désigne le nombre approximatif de militaires virés à cause de la loi DADT (environ 14,000). Elle conseilla, durant le discours, aux membres du Sénat Américain (et en particulier, des Sénateurs Républicains modérés du Maine, Olympia Snowe et Susan Collins) de voter en faveur de la législation qui vise à abolir la loi DADT. Après cet évènement, les éditeurs de The Advocate déclarèrent qu'elle était devenue "le véritable avocat fervent" des gays et des lesbiennes, ce qu'avait promis Barack Obama. Plus récemment, Gaga est apparue à l'Europride, un évènement européen dédié à la communauté LGBT (une sorte de Gay Pride internationale), qui a eu lieu à Rome en juin 2011. Dans un discours d'environ 20 minutes, elle critiqua l'état dépolorable des droits des homosexuels dans de nombreux pays européens et définit les gays comme étant des "révolutionnaires de l'amour", avant de performer une version acoustique de "Born This Way" et "The Edge of Glory", devant des milliers de personnes. Elle nota que "aujourd'hui et chaque jour, on se bat pour la liberté. On se bat pour la justice. On attire la compassion, en comprenant que avant tout, on veut l'égalité pour tous dès maintenant". Gaga révela qu'elle était souvent questionné sur le fait qu'elle se dédie elle-même à "la voix homosexuelle", et "à quelle point est-elle gay"; ce à quoi elle répondit à l'audience: "Pourquoi cette question, pourquoi ce problème est si important? Ma réponse est: Je suis une enfant de la diversité, je ne fais qu'un avec ma génération, je ressens une obligation morale en tant que femme, ou en tant qu'homme, d'exercer mon potentiel révolutionnaire et de faire du monde un endroit meilleur." Elle termina en plaisantant: "Sur une échelle gay de 1 à 10, je suis une putain de Judy Garland au niveau 42!" Tatouages Lady Gaga possède dix tatouages de connus. Pendant le Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga , Gaga a avoué qu'elle ne possédait des tatouages que sur la partie gauche de son corps car son père lui a demandé de garder un côté de son corps "un peu normal". Elle fit réference de son côté gauche de son corps comme sa "partie Iggy Pop" et sa partie droite sa "partie Marilyn Monroe". Pendant sa seconde étape du Monster Ball Tour au Japon, elle posséda un tatouage temporaire durant sa route vers le Japon qui disait "リトルモンスター", ce qui signifie "Petits Monstres". *Un symbole de paix (☮) sur son poignet gauche, inspiré par le musicien anglais John Lennon. *Une petite clé de sol au bas du dos (vers 2003?) *Des marguerites sur son épaule gauche. *Des roses dessinées par Kat Von D sur son flanc gauche, qui se prolongent du bas jusqu'à se mélanger avec sa clé de sol (mars 2008) *Une citation de "Lettres à un jeune poète" par Rainer Maria Rilke, en même temps que "12/18/1974 " sur son bras gauche (Osaka, Japon, le 6 août 2009) *"Tokyo Love", écrit à la main par Nobuyoshi Araki à côté des marguerites tatouées sur son épaule gauche (Tokyo, Japon, août 2009) *"Dad " (Papa) écrit à l'intérieur d'un coeur sur son épaule gauche (octobre 2009). La séance de tatouage fut filmée pour l'interlude "Tattoo Film", diffusé lors du Monster Ball Tour (2009-2010). *"Little Monsters (Petits Monstres), à côté de la citation de Rilke, réalisé par un petit salon de tatouage du Shamrock Social Club à Hollywood (1er février 2010). *"Born This Way Unicorn" (la Licorne Born This Way), réalisée par Rebecca Roach sur sa jambe gauche (North Star Tattoo, New York, le 7 septembre 2010). Gaga_peace_tattoo.jpg 399px-Lady_Gaga_s_lower_back_tattoo_by_anchica.jpg Gettong_Tattoo.jpg 335px-Img-lady-gaga-09_205301152544.jpg 532px-Rachel_Chandler_09_14_09_On_set_with_Hanna_Liden.jpg 2czvcyv.jpg Gaga-littlemonsters-100.jpg Gagatattoo2.jpg Little_Monsters_Tatto.jpg 420px-Ladygaga_shouldertattoos.jpg 399px-GaGacorn.jpg 532px-Getting_BTW_tattoo.png 356px-Born_This_Way.jpg 280px-Bornthisway2.jpg La citation de Rainer Maria Rilke Son tatouage est une citation allemande manuscrite, sur son bras gauche, du poète allemand Rainer Maria Rilke : "Dans les heures les plus profondes de la nuit, confesses à toi-même que tu voudrais mourir s'il t'était interdit d'écrire. Et regarde au plus profond de ton coeur, où se propage ses racines, la réponse, et demande-toi: dois-je écrire?" Gaga a décrit Rilke comme étant son "philosophe favori", commentant le fait que sa "philosophie de la solitude" lui parlait. La citation provient de la première lettre, écrite le 17 février 1903. :: Prüfen Sie, ob er in der tiefsten Stelle Ihres Herzens seine Wurzeln ausstreckt, gestehen Sie sich ein, ob Sie sterben müßten, wenn es Ihnen versagt würde zu schreiben. Muss ich schreiben? La licorne Born This Way Le tatouage que Gaga possède sur sa jambe gauche, qui fut créé par "Bad News Becca" (Rebecca Roach) le 6 septembre 2010, représente une licorne accompagnée des mots "Born This Way" (Né(e) comme ça), enroulés autour de la licorne. En mai 2010, Gaga annonça à SHOWstudio que la licorne était son animal mythologique favori. Le tatouage est un hommage à son troisième album, Born This Way . Elle le couvrit durant son concert à Washington, puis l'exposa à partir du 13 septembre à l'aéroport LAX. Selon une interview accordée à Rolling Stone , Gaga avait initialement prévu de faire le tatouage pour le Nouvel An, puis de le photographier et de le poster sur Twitter, dévoilant ainsi le nom de l'album. Lors d'une interview accordée au show radiophonique anglais Big Top 40, Gaga déclara: :: "J'ai mes Petits Poneys. J'étais obsédée par l'idée d'une créature née avec quelque chose de magique, qui faisait en quelque sorte d'elle la marginale dans le monde de l'étalon. Je suis vraiment obsédée par les licornes. Elles sont des créatures mythiques en substance. La licorne est née magique et ce n'est pas sa faute et ça ne fait pas d'elle quelque chose de plus ou moins spéciale ou de moins unique mais ça n'aide pas, du fait qu'elle est née par la magie." Photographie A deux reprises, des photographies provenant de sa propre équipe furent affichées publiquement. En 2009, un livre nommé le "Livre de Gaga" montrait les coulisses et des photoshoots. L'image A fut prise le 5 décembre 2010 et fut utilisé en tant que poster promotionnel avec "GAGA" écrit en rouge dessus. La seconde image fut prise le 8 juin 2011 par Gaga elle-même pour la couverture de The Advocate (n° 1050) en 2011. 398px-LG-101205-1742.jpg|A 266px-BornThisWayMusicVideoPoster.jpg 287px-TheAdvocateGagaCover.jpg|B 289px-1050COVERX300.jpg Discographie :: Article principal : Discographie de Lady Gaga *''The Fame'' (2008) *''The Fame Monster'' (2009) *''Born This Way'' (2011) Tournées *The Fame Ball Tour (2009) *The Fame Kills Starring Kanye West and Lady Gaga (2009-2010) (annulé) *The Monster Ball Tour (2009-2011) *The Born This Way Ball Tour (2012-?) Filmographie :: Article principal : Vidéographie *''Lady Gaga Presents the Monster Ball Tour : At Madison Square Garden'' (2011) *''A Very Gaga Thanksgiving'' (2011) *''Men in Black III'' (2012) (court caméo) *''Katy Perry : Part Of Me 3D'' (2012) (court caméo) Livres *''Book of Gaga'' (partie de l'édition Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack de The Fame Monster, 2009) *''Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson'' (photographies de Terry Richardson, préface de Lady Gaga, 2011) Articles connexes *Haus of Gaga *Mode Liens externes :: Cliquez ici pour plus de liens officiels *Site officiel *Tumblr *MySpace *Twitter (Twitpic ) *Facebook Catégorie:Membres de la Haus Catégorie:SGBand Catégorie:Directeurs